Sex Therapy
by miamitravel
Summary: Title says it all...for my friend Shells....


A/N: This is for my girl Michelle aka Shelliosity…..she and I have a thing for a certain red-haired irishman named Sheamus. Read and enjoy. BTW I do not own Sheamus or Robin Thicke….nor do I own Shells...she owns herself…

**Sex Therapy**

Over worked and stressed out all Michelle wanted to do was go home, call her friend Carissa and just relax. Her boyfriend, Stephen Farrelly, also known to the WWE Universe as Sheamus was still on the road traveling with Raw. She missed him like crazy but she knew they wouldn't be seeing each other for another two weeks. She however was about to get the surprise of her life though.

**Stressed out uptight, over worked wound up,  
Unleash what you got lets explore your naughty side,  
Follow me where we go, we don't need no bread crumbs,  
Can't you see baby; your thee only one  
You are my love, you are my love  
Let me be your medicine  
Cuz I got one thing on my mind, I'll be your valentine  
Spread your wings baby and fly away**

(Chorus)

**It's your body you can yell if you want to  
Loud as you to, scream if you want to  
Just let me love lay; right here girl don't be scared of me  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

It's your body well go hard if you want to  
As hard if you to, as soft as you want to  
Just let me love you; lay right here I'll be your  
Fantasy  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Yea, yea  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  


When Shells opened the front door she went to flip on the lights. They didn't work. She looked up as she heard a melodic voice with and Irish brogue. "Ye won't be needed those tonight love." Keys an bag fall to the floor as she races to the man in front of her. Shells feels like it might be a dream but Stephen feels very real to her. Opening her mouth to speak to him, he closes the slight gap between them and kisses her passionately. "No need to speak love, this night is about you and only you." Kissing her again, her toes curling and sending shivers of ecstasy up her spine. God she missed this man, more she missed his kisses and running her fingers through his hair. Sonic the hedgehog hair she called it when he has it all spiked up.

**  
Baby less all for you to do is let your body be,  
I'll lick you down and make you fell like you bout it, bout it  
Ha ha ha ha haaaaa, the doctor's here for you  
Take you like "Twilight I'll bite your neck,  
You don't have to stay in the rain, I'll get you wet, yeah  
Push you up against the wall, turn you out and** **turn you on  
**  
(Chorus)

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**  
**(Repeat 2x)**

Whoa-oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Girl it's your body we can do what ever you like  
Girl it's your body we can do what ever you like  
It's your body we can ride and rock and roll  
Ride and rock and roll, ride and rock roll-  
O-o-o-Oh oh oh oh

Taking her by the hand, Stephen leads her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Candle around the room lit, creating shadows of their bodies dancing on the walls. Music playing softly in the background-Robin Thicke to be exact and the song…god the song he chose was "Sex Therapy" just what she needed at that moment.

Leaving her standing in the middle of the room, he grabbed a blindfold and tied it gently around her eyes. "Wha…"

"Shhhhh love and don't worry, I have everything under control." With that said he unzipped her skirt and started to unbutton her blouse, but he became impatient and just ripped it in half. Thigh high stockings graced her legs and 4 inch heels covered her feet. Clack lace bra and thong underwear completed the outfit and he continued to stare at her like she was candy. Bending down he removed the shoes one at a time, placing kisses on her belly and chest right above the lace cup of bra. Trembling at his touch an turned on to no end, Shells started to run her fingers into his hair and give a slight tug. Pausing in his exploration of her thighs as he was in the process of removing those thigh highs from her very gorgeous legs, he looks up at her face. She is biting the her lip trying to hold it all in. Standing to his full height, he picks her up and encourages her legs to wrap around his hips.

(Chorus)

**It's your body you can yell if you want to  
Loud as you to, scream if you want to  
Just let me love lay; right here girl don't be scared of me  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

It's your body well go hard if you want to  
As hard if you to, as soft as you want to  
Just let me love you; lay right here I'll be your  
**Fantasy  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

Girl it's, girl its, girl it's your body  
We can do, can do, (sex therapy)  
Girl it's, girl its, girl it's your body  
We can do whatever (sex therapy) you like  
Just let me love lay; right here girl don't be scared of me  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

Walking to the bed with her legs wrapped around him, drove him crazy. Placing her on the bed ever so gently he wanted nothing more then to strip her of her bra and thong and drive himself home into her wet pussy which he could feel through his jeans. He knows he should take his time with her but she is so fucking beautiful that he can't. Stripping himself of his clothing he quickly joined her on the bed and proceeded to nibble on her neck, her back arching at the touch and feel of his teeth, reaching behind her back he unhooked her bra and guided it over her swollen sensitive breast, nipples peaking. Aching to be touched and licked. Gently biting down on one crest elicited a groan and her hands slithering down his back and around to his chest. Shells let her fingers do some exploring of their own. Her fingers found him hard and waiting and wanting. Wrapping her fingers around him, she started at the base of his cock and gave a nice tight stroke upwards.

Stephen tried his best to control the moan that made its way out of him and he knew he needed to fuck her and himself senseless….Shells went to reach again for him but her grabbed her wrist and pulled it over her head. He did the same thing to the other hand as well. Trying to control himself was a game he was fast losing. Shells arched underneath him and he felt how ready she was for him. He knew he was a goner once he felt her legs travel up his legs to wrap around his hips again. And then he lost it completely with one word whispered into his ear "Please".

Letting go of her hands, Stephen braced himself on his elbows, cock poised at her pussy and proceeded to enter her slowly. Shells was having none of that, She knew what she needed an what she wanted. Letting her legs go from his hips to the bed, she planted them firmly and lifted her hips to meet his slow thrusts. Her eyes crossed in her head and she felt him stop for a moment.

"Don't you dare stop Stephen. Baby I need this hard and deep. Please".

At those words he let go of his control. He tried his best to keep control, but when he was with her he lost it all. Grabbing her thighs, he opened them wider and fucked her stupid. He kept going and going like the energizer bunny, making her orgasm again an again. Still he refused to take his pleasure until he knew she was well satisfied.

"Stephen, baby please come with me. You know you wanna." That teasing whisper ran through his head. Taking her for the last hour in several different ways and still he kept up the pace. Hard driving pounding fucking. Animalistic you could call it. Gripping the headboard he lifted her hips a bit more and stroked himself into her pussy. Harder and harder, deeper and deeper he went. Feeling a bolt of electricity shooting up his spine, he knew he was about to cum, but he wanted her to come with him. Reaching for her clit with his thumb, he rotated and pressed hard. Feeling her pussy contracting on his cock as his balls tightened up against his body, he came quickly while she kept drawing it out of him. Legs shaking, breathing erratic and hearts racing, Stephen pulled out of her an dropped onto the bed next to her. Reaching for Shells, the love of his life, he wrapped an arm around her, kissed her and said "I love you".

"I love you too. By the way welcome home." She giggled softly as sleep claimed them both.


End file.
